Korok Puzzles
Throughout the game, you will encounter Korok puzzles all around the overworld. Some are not immediately noticeable, or others can be tricky to figure out. This is a general guide for the different types of puzzles you will see; each puzzle is a little bit different, but is a variant of one of the below types. Lifting Rocks Probably the easiest and most common Koroks to find are those hiding under rocks. Usually at high or isolated points in the terrain, you can find small rocks, which you just need to pick up and the Korok will pop out. Some are hiding underneath or behind bomb-able rock, which you need to clear first to find the rock. Lily Pad Circles In the water of certain areas, you can see a neat circle of lily pads. These are probably the most simple Korok puzzles; Just drop into the circle from on a ledge, which is easily provided nearby. You can use the paraglider if you need to line yourself up, but the margin is pretty forgiving. Once you hit the water the Korok will pop out. Rock Circles in Water In some areas near the shores of the beach or rivers you may find a small circle of a few rocks in the water. You must pick up a small rock and get it into the circle; this usually can be done by tossing it at the right angle from the shore, or cheating it a bit by using Cryonis to walk closer and nearly just drop it in. Metal Block Puzzles Another commonly seen puzzle are those involving metal blocks. You'll find one or two arrangements of non-movable blocks, with a metal block nearby you need to lift with magnesis and place in the right spot to complete the puzzle. With the puzzles that have two structures, you usually just need to make the two match; one should have a block missing in comparison to the other. The singular ones usually need a block to make the structure symmetrical. Placing the block in the right place will cause a jingle to be played, and make the Korok reveal itself. Rock Patterns Much like the metal block puzzles, there will sometimes be certain spots on the ground with a rocks that form a pattern. There will be a spot missing in the pattern, which you can fill in by picking up and placing a moveable rock. A jingle will play and the Korok will appear. Examining Dust One of the easier to spot clues is a small swirl of greenish dust, either positioned up high on top of some buildings or trees, or running along the ground in a pattern. You can hear a jingling sound from the ones that are on the ground. The ones that are up high are tricky, because you can't see that they're there from the ground. Climb up to or catch one of the spots of dust and "examine" it to find the Korok. 3 Fruit Trees/Cacti While wandering around, you may find some pretty suspicious looking line of 3 trees. Most often these are Apple trees, but can also be Hearty Durian trees in the Faron region or Voltfruit cacti in the Wasteland region. 2 of the 3 trees should have only one fruit, while the last has many. Take note of where the fruit is positioned on the 2 trees, and take the extra fruits off the last tree so that it's left with only the one that matches the others. If done correctly, a jingle will play and the Korok will appear. Ball-and-Chain Stump/Well Some tree stumps (or sometimes small wells) you can find have a hollow in the middle, and usually a visible chain connected to them. The ball may be hidden under the water or mud. Using magnesis, you can find the metal ball attached to the other end of the chain. Use this to place the ball inside the hollow. Food Offerings There are groups of statues scattered across Hyrule that have small plates in front of them; presumably used for praying. Most of the trays in front of the statues will have some kind of food item, except for one statue. Take out a piece of the same food that is in the trays in front of the other statues (usually apples, but can also be spicy peppers, palm fruit, etc.) and place it in the last tray, and a jingle will play, followed by the Korok appearing. Mini Race You may notice around the map some very short stumps with a leaf pattern on them. These are the starting points for a miniature race, in which you must reach a certain point within the allotted time. Once you step on the stump, a circle of yellow orbs will appear off in the direction that the leaf points to. The orbs will become smaller as an indication of how much time you have to reach the circle. They'll diminish in clockwise order, and you have until the last one becomes small to reach it. Stepping on the stump again will reset the circle/time. Rolling Boulders Occasionally when you find boulders that you can push to roll, you can see a depression in the ground downhill. Getting a boulder into the depression will cause a jingle to play and the Korok to appear. You usually have more than one boulder to use to try to get it right, and it still counts if you get one close and roll it the rest of the way in. Melting Ice In snowy regions (such as the Lanayru Mountains, Hebra Mountains or the Gerudo Highlands) there are often blocks of ice that you can melt to reveal different things. Most will either be there to block your path, or contain treasure, but some will reveal a spot of dust that can be examined to find a Korok when completely melted. There is no real way to tell what the ice block will be, but taking the time to melt chunks that are on their own or in unusual spots is a good bet for finding Koroks. Shooting a Balloon/Symbol In certain places you might find a lone Korok balloon, usually tucked away somewhere obscure, or certain symbols (usually up high, on wooden posts like those just outside Kakariko Village) that have loose arrows sticking out of them. The balloons simply need to be popped, and symbols with arrows sticking in them are your clue to shoot those with your own arrow. Pinwheel Archery (balloons) Sometimes you may find bright orange pinwheels attached to a stump or part of some buildings. You can hear a distinct jingling from them even if they're not in sight; use this to help locate them. When you stand up close to the pinwheel, a sound will play and one or more balloons will appear nearby. Some will be moving in patterns, or some in places that are hard to see. You must shoot and pop all of the balloons without moving too far from the pinwheel to complete these mini puzzles. Pinwheel Archery (pots) Like the pinwheels with balloons you need to shoot, are pinwheels that make the same jingling sound but will instead make pots appear, being tossed around usually somewhere in the distance. Unlike the balloons, they do not make a sound when they appear, so spotting them is a bit more difficult. It can be challenging to judge the distance between you and the pots as well. The Korok will appear upon successfully shooting all (or one) of the pots. Jumping Hurdles In some spots, usually in more open spaces, are small fences that serve as hurdles when riding horseback. Some sets of these are actually Korok puzzles that you can complete by jumping over each hurdle on your horse. Category:Image Needed